The present invention relates to a luggage carrier for bicycles and relates more particularly to an adjustable luggage carrier which can be conveniently fastened to any of a variety of bicycles for carrying things stably.
A bicycle generally has a luggage-carrier fastened to the seat tube or seat stays and the axle of the free-wheel hub over the rear wheel for carrying things. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a luggage-carrier according to the prior art. This luggage-carrier has a front block with holes adjustably connected to the seat stays adjacent to the seat tube by two elongated connecting plates and a link, two bottom blocks with holes respectively connected to either end of the axle of the free-wheel hub by two eye end rods. The eye end rods have each an eye end connected to either end of the axle of the free-wheel hub and an opposite end inserted through a hole on either bottom block and adjustably secured in place by a respective tightening up screw. This structure of luggage-carrier can be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically according to the frame structure of the bicycle to be fastened. However, the connections of the bottom blocks with the eye end rods are not very strong for supporting a heavy load. Therefore, this structure of luggage-carrier may oscillate on the bicycle, more particularly after a long use.